


Passado e Presente Modificando o Futuro

by bacblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Romance, Trust
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacblack/pseuds/bacblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fogo, gritos e pessoas correndo por todo lado; o castelo estava um caos, mas isso foi tudo que vi antes que a escuridão tomasse conta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-A Sala Precisa

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso legal: eu não possuo a maioria dos personagens desta história, eles pertencem a JK Rowling.  
> Vou tentar atualizar sempre que puder, pois tenho cursos e trabalhos para fazer.

Harry passou três vezes por frente da parede onde Dobby lhe disse que a sala apareceria, pensando: Preciso de um lugar para treinar Defesa... Preciso de um lugar onde Umbridge não nos encontre... E onde havia apenas uma parede, uma porta se materializou.  
Enquanto ele, Rony e Hermione admiravam a porta, mais alunos começaram a chegar. Os primeiros foram os gêmeos Fred e George Weasley, seguidos por Neville Longbotton, Gina Weasley e mais a menina loira que eles haviam conhecido no trem, Luna Lovegood.  
\- Oi pessoal. - Cumprimentou Neville.  
\- Oi - Comprimentou o trio. - Acho que devemos entrar. - Disse Harry e os outros concordaram. Quando Harry abriu a porta, não era a sala que ele esperava que encontrou. Esta sala estava cheia de entulhos e era enorme.  
\- Uh, acho que ouve um engano. - Disse Harry pensativo. Ele imaginara uma sala com artefatos e livros sobre como combater as Artes das Trevas e o que aparece é uma sala de entulhos. Foi decepcionante.  
\- O que você pediu Harry? - Perguntou Hermione, notando o humor do amigo.  
\- Um lugar para treinar Defesa e um lugar onde ninguém poderia nos encontrar. - Respondeu ele e a expressão de Hermione tornou-se pensativa enquanto olhava ao redor da sala.  
\- Uau,olha esse livro! - Exclamou Nevile e todos olharam pra ele, Hermione especialmente.  
\- Sobre o que é? - Perguntou ela, segurando a vontade de pegar o livro das mãos de Neville e ver ela mesma.  
\- Sobre herbologia, e foi um Longbotton que escreveu! - Exclamou ele feliz e Harry sorriu para o amigo. Neville era muito tímido e sempre alvo das gozações dos Sonserinos por não ir tão bem na escola. Era bom ver ele feliz com algo que ele gostava e tinha bastante talento, como para herbologia.  
\- É isso! - Exclamou Hermione. - Harry você pediu uma sala onde não pudessem nos encontrar, e o castelo te deu isso. Acho que aqui as pessoas usavam para esconder as coisas. Há séculos de coisas aqui! - Disse ela feliz.  
Logo todos começaram a explorar e Fred gritou feliz ao achar um diário de todas as brincadeiras jogadas pelos Marotos na escola. O diário era dedicado ao senhor Prongslet e Harry sorriu de orelha a orelha ao perceber que era para ele.  
\- Bem... - Começou ele – Eu sei quem é Prongslet.  
\- Quem é? - Perguntaram os gêmeos, pulando pra cima e pra baixo de ansiedade.  
\- Eu. - Respondeu Harry sorrindo e o queixo dos dois caiu.  
\- Isso... - Começou Fred.  
\- ...É... - Continuou George.  
\- Impossivel! - Completaram e Harry sorriu ainda mais, se é possível.  
\- Meu pai era Pontas, meu padrinho era Almofadinhas e meu tio era Aluado. - Disse ele. - Eu sou Prongslet(n/a:Veja as notas finais,por favor) por causa do apelido do meu pai. - Completou.  
\- E o Rabicho? - Perguntou George e Harry fez uma careta com a menção do nome.  
\- Ele é um idiota, foi ele quem traiu os meus pais para Voldemort. - Disse Harry com raiva e os gêmeos ficaram chocados ao pensar num de seus ídolos como traidor.  
\- Isso é impressionante. - Disse George com admiração, mudando de assunto.  
\- Filho, afilhado e sobrinho de um Maroto. - Completou Fred com admiração colorindo sua voz.  
\- Legal! - Disseram juntos e Harry riu.  
\- Será que depois de ler, vocês podem me devolver? É algo que pode me dizer como meu pai era. - Perguntou Harry e os gêmeos assentiram de acordo.  
\- É claro Prongslet. - Disseram eles em unissono e com enormes sorrisos e Harry sabia que esse era seu mais novo apelido.  
\- Pessoal, olha aqui! - Chamou Gina, onde ela estava do outro lado da sala, e todos correram até lá.


	2. 2-Despertando

Onde Gina e Luna estavam havia quatro caixões de vidro, mas o perturbador é que haviam corpos dentro.  
Dois meninos e duas meninas pareciam estar dormindo. O garoto de cabelos cor de ferrugem (loiro e ruivo) tinha uma coruja marrom empoleirada em sua perna. O segundo garoto, de cabelos castanhos, tinha um gato branco e preto enrolado ao seu lado. A menina de cabelos pretos tinha um cão confortavelmente em seu estômago e a ultima menina, com cabelos prateados, tinha uma gata na cor branca ao seu lado. Neville correu para o lado do menino de cabelos de ferrugem e então ficou pálido.  
-É ele!-Neville murmurou para si mesmo.  
-Ele quem?-Perguntou Harry e Neville o olhou assustado.  
-Este é Nathaniel Rodolphus Longbotton – Respondeu ele.-Há um quadro dele na mansão,ele nasceu em 1642 e morreu aos quinze anos. Ele é o único quadro na mansão com quem eu realmente gosto de conversar.  
-Ele está em sono mágico-Disse Hermione e então verificando os outros três completou:  
-Todos estão.  
Harry se moveu até onde a menina de cabelos pretos estava. Em sua opinião ela era como uma princesa. Seus cabelos eram cacheados e se olhasse bem de perto podia-se ver que haviam finas mechas em azul. Ela era mais bonita que Cho Chang e Fleur Delacour juntas. Quando ele tocou na tampa do caixão ouviu alguém exclamar atrás dele e viu que Neville fez o mesmo com o garoto chamado Nathaniel, mas o que chocou foi que Nathaniel Longbotton estava acordado. Harry rapidamente se virou para a menina e viu que ela também acordou e o observava com os mais belos olhos azuis que ele já viu.  
-Você poderia me tirar daqui, por favor?-Perguntou ela e Harry despertou de seu transe.  
-Claro.-Disse ele convocando sua varinha e começando a levitar e tampa para fora. Era pesada, mas depois de cinco minutos ele conseguiu. A menina sorriu e se sentou, o cão em seu colo continuava dormindo e Harry estranhou.  
-Zeus.-Ela chamou, demorou um pouco mas então o cão começou a se mexer e abriu os olhos. Quando ele olhou para a menina ele petrificou por um momento, mas então deu um latido de alegria e começou a lamber seu rosto.  
-Tudo bem menino, está tudo bem.-Disse ela, acariciando o pescoço do cão que se acalmou.  
-Como é seu nome?-Perguntou Harry e a menina olhou surpresa.  
-Sophie Annie Potter.-Respondeu ela e Harry congelou. Ele pensou que era o ultimo Potter vivo, mas o que Neville disse? Que Nathaniel nasceu em 1642? Então ela deve ter também.  
-Eu sou Harry James Potter.-Se apresentou Harry e Sophie sorriu.  
-Sophie!-Exclamou alguém e Harry e Sophie perceberam que Nathaniel estava em pé e olhava pra Sophie em choque. Sua coruja estava em seu ombro e tentava acalmá-lo.-Você está viva!-Disse ele e correu abraçá-la. Zeus que ficou esmagado entre eles, olhou pra Harry como se pedindo ajuda.  
-Zeus está sufocando.-Disse Harry e Nathaniel se afastou rapidamente.  
-Obrigado.-Suspirou Zeus e Harry olhou pra ele em choque. Já não bastava ele falar com cobras,agora cães também? Sophie vendo sua expressão se apressou em explicar.  
-Zeus pode ser entendido por todos de sangue Potter, não se preocupe.-Disse ela e Harry suspirou aliviado.  
-Quem são os outros dois?-Perguntou Hermione e Sophie e Nathaniel trocaram olhares alarmados.  
-Nossos amigos.-Respondeu Sophie.-Joseph Friederick Lupin e Crysthalina Penélope Malfoy.  
Harry olhou interessado. Joseph certamente era muito parecido com Remus. Os cabelos castanho-claros e mesmo sem saber, Harry tinha certeza de que Joseph tem os olhos cor de âmbar. Já a menina, Crysthalina, tinha os cabelos loiros claríssimos, como os de uma veela, característica de todos os Malfoys e os olhos, Harry tinha certeza, seriam cinzentos.  
-Malfoy e Potter amigos?-Perguntou Ron arrogantemente e Sophie e Nathaniel olharam friamente pra ele, que se encolheu.  
-Crysthal é contra tudo o que sua família impôs ao longo dos séculos.-Disse Nathaniel. Todos olharam para Crysthal, que estava adormecida, e um novo respeito passou por todos.  
-Há algum Malfoy para acordá-la?-Perguntou Sophie.  
-Tem o Draco, mas não sabemos a lealdade dele.-Respondeu Gina.  
-Podemos ir encontrá-lo.-Ofereceu Fred e George acenou de acordo. Os dois tinham sorrisos maldosos em seus rostos.  
-Temos que conversar com o pequeno Malfoy.-Disse George.  
-Podem ir.-Disse Harry e os dois quase correram para a porta.  
-Eles são sempre assim?-Perguntou Nathan e os outros assentiram, principalmente Ron e Gina.  
-Pior.-Disseram juntos.  
-Eu preciso de uma lareira conectada ao flu do Largo Grimmauld número 12.-Disse Harry olhando para o teto. Sophie e Nathan olhavam pra ele estranhamente, até que uma lareira surgiu na parede.Harry foi até a lareira e abriu a conexão. Olhando para a sala de estar da Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black viu Sirius mexendo em uma caixa e Remus lendo. Ele sorriu ao perceber que nenhum viu ele.  
-SIRIUS BLACK, SOLTA A CAIXA AGORA!-Gritou ele e riu quando os dois homens pularam.  
-Harry!-Exclamaram os dois, meio divertidos e meio assustados.  
-Oi- Cumprimentou ele inocentemente, o que não convenceu ninguém.  
-Como você conseguiu uma lareira?-Perguntou Remus, ele e Sirius se aproximaram e se ajoelharam em frente a Harry.  
-Na Sala Precisa, é uma sala especial de Hogwarts.-Explicou Harry.-O ponto é, precisamos de Remus aqui, é que encontramos um antepassado seu.  
-O que?-Perguntou Remus e Harry olhou para os outros que o observavam atentamente, principalmente Sophie e Nathaniel.  
-É melhor você vir e ver por você mesmo.-Disse Harry pra Remus, que assentiu.  
-Eu também vou.-Disse Sirius e Harry e Remus suspiraram, mas acenaram de acordo. Sirius estava morrendo de vontade de sair da antiga casa de sua família por meses e essa era a oportunidade perfeita.  
-Tudo bem-Disse Harry.-O endereço do flu é A Sala Precisa de Hogwarts.  
-Até daqui a pouco.-Se despediu Remus e encerrou a conexão.


	3. 3-Descobertas

Remus e Sirius mal saíram da lareira e Harry praticamente se jogou nos braços dos dois.  
-Ei filhote.-Disse Sirius bagunçando seu cabelo.  
-Como está?-Perguntou Remus e Harry sorriu.  
-Melhor agora.-Respondeu ele e os Marotos restantes sorriram.  
-Você disse algo sobre um antepassado meu?-Perguntou Remus e Harry assentiu. Ele não pode falar mais pois a porta foi aberta e gritos foram ouvidos.  
Draco entrou na sala, correndo por sua preciosa vida. Os gêmeos Weasley o perseguiram pelo castelo inteiro. Entrando na sala ele correu em direção ás vozes, mas congelou ao ver o Trio de Ouro, os Weasleys mais jovens, Longbotton e Lovegood ali. Ao som de passos atrás dele, Draco achou melhor correr e se esconder atrás de Potter, melhor ele que os outros.  
-O que está havendo?-Perguntou Ron. Fred e George estavam sorrindo.  
-Trouxemos ele.-Responderam juntos.  
-Era para convencê-lo, não assustá-lo!-Exclamou Hermione e os outros não aguentaram e começaram a rir.  
-Silêncio!-Exclamou Harry e todos pararam.-Desse jeito não saímos daqui hoje.-Completou.  
-Harry tem razão.-Se pronunciou Sophie e Remus, Sirius e Draco a olharam em surpresa.  
-Você deveria estar morta!-Exclamaram juntos e Sophie revirou os olhos.  
-Eu sei.-Disse ela.  
-Isso é porque eu queria todos vocês aqui.-Se pronunciou Harry. Quando todos se voltaram pra ele, com a ajuda de Hermione, começaram a relatar como encontraram a sala e o propósito dela.E então como encontrarame acordaram dois, dos quatro adolescentes dormindo.  
-E então, vocês vão acordá-los?-Perguntou Harry e Remus e Draco acenaram com a cabeça.  
-Você vai?-Perguntou Ron pra Draco, que revirou os olhos.  
-Crysthalina Penélope Malfoy é a razão pelo qual eu não enlouqueci ainda.-Disse Draco.  
-Como assim?-Perguntou Gina e Draco sorriu carinhosamente para a menina dormindo.  
-Ela é minha melhor amiga.-Respondeu ele.-Quando chego em casa eu vou direto para a biblioteca para conversar com ela.  
-Deve ser ruim estar na sua casa então.-Disse Luna sonhadora e Draco assentiu.  
-Você não sabe o quanto.-Disse ele tristemente.  
-Eu não sei nada sobre o menino Joseph, mas posso aprender sobre ele.-Se pronunciou Remus.  
Ele e Draco tocaram na tampa dos caixões e Joseph e Crysthalina abriram os olhos.


	4. 4-No ano de 1657 (parte I )

Sophie voltava da aula de Aritmancia fervendo de raiva. O motivo? Damien Lavouie, que tentava chamar sua atenção durante a aula inteira e por mais que tentasse ignorar ainda tinham Evelina McQuin e Adelaide Richardson com suas risadinhas irritantes. Damien estava na Corvinal, enquanto Evelina e Adelaide na Grifinória. Demétria Richardson, gêmea de Adelaide estava na Sonserina e era o completo oposto da irmã.  
Ao entrar no grande salão para o jantar, avistou sua melhor amiga Crysthalina Malfoy na mesa da Sonserina e Nathaniel Longbotton na mesa da Lufa-lufa. Seu irmão Willian estava na mesa da Corvinal com sua noiva Juniper D’Aubigne, e então Sophie se dirigiu para a mesa de sua casa Gifinória, onde estava Joseph Lupin, seu outro melhor amigo.  
-Oi.-Comprimentou Sophie sentando e largando a bolsa que carregava aos seus pés. Joseph olhou do livro que estava lendo para a amiga e sorriu.  
-Oi.-Respondeu ele.-Damien novamente?-Perguntou e Sophie assentiu. Joseph a lia como se fosse um livro aberto, assim como Crysthal e Nathan.  
-Sim. Ás vezes tenho vontade de matar aquele garoto, mas então lembro que não quero ser como Thomas e recuo.-Disse Sophie e Joseph sorriu.  
Thomas Black era um Sonserino e primo de Sophie, Nathan e Crysthal. Estava em seu ultimo ano, assim como seu primo Willian Potter, com quem tinha uma richa desde a infância. Thomas era arrogante e andava como se fosse o dono do lugar. Resumindo:O Black perfeito. Margareth Weasley, Sonserina do ultimo ano também, era perdidamente apaixonada por ele, mas Thomas a rejeitava alegando que não se casaria com “traidores do sangue”.  
-Qual a piada?-Perguntou Nathan, como ele e Crysthal sentavam-se em frente aos amigos.  
-Nada não.-Respondeu Sophie.  
-Thomas está tramando algo.-Anunciou Anika Prince, ao sentar-se ao lado de Crystal. Seus longos cabelos negros estavam presos em um coque e seus olhos cor de onyx brilhavam.  
-Como você sabe?-Perguntou Nathaniel e Anika sorriu.  
-Super audição, lembra?-Disse Anika sorrindo. Anika era uma meia vampira, seu pai era um vampiro e sua mãe uma bruxa. Foi por acaso que Sophie e Nathan descobriram. Os dois estavam em detenção na floresta por duelarem com Thomas no corredor. Thomas se fez de inocente e escapou da detenção, mas é claro que a grifinória e o lufa-lufa eram os culpados. O diretor Isaak Kasparkova havia sido um sonserino em seus dias de escola e, claro, favorecia sua casa. Na detenção, Sophie e Nathan estariam recolhendo ingredientes de poções e ao chegarem congelaram ao ver Anika debruçada sobre um cervo, mas o que os chocou foi que ela estava bebendo o sangue do animal. Quando ela os viu, seus olhos se arregalaram e ela tentou explicar, mas como você vai tranquilizar uma criança de 12 anos com as mãos e os labios cobertos de sangue? Por fim ela consegiu explicar e as duas crianças começaram a ajudar em suas escapadas.  
-Você tem alguma idéia do que pode ser?-Perguntou Joseph e Anika balançou a cabeça.  
-Não, ele estava falando com aquele garoto, Leander Poulakis, da Corvinal. É melhor terem cuidado com ele.-Avisou ela e Sophie olhou discretamente para a mesa da Corvinal, onde Leander estava. Pelo que sabia, ele estava no sexto ano e tinha e era um dos que tinha as maiores notas na escola. Sua irmã Chloe estava na Grifinória e no segundo ano. Leander estava de casamento marcado com Harrienne Kasparkova, filha mais velha do diretor. Logo que terminassem a escola, se casariam. Leander era moreno com a pele bronzeada pele sol, seus cabelos pretos, assim como seus olhos. Já Harrienne era ruiva com os olhos castanhos. Harrienne tinha uma irmã mais nova, Ainabeth, de 8 anos e sua mãe se chamava Zeta Kasparkova, anteriormente Andreacchi.  
-Eu tenho um mal pressentimento sobre esse garoto.-Disse Crysthal, com os olhos meio vidrados e Sophie estremeceu. Crystalina era uma vidente verdadeira, ela não havia feito nenhuma profecia ainda, mas ás vezes tinha visões.  
-O que você viu?-Perguntou Joseph e Crysthal olhou um pouco confusa.  
-Não sei, não faz sentido.-Respondeu ela e então voltou ao normal.-Está tudo borrado, e eles mudam de idéia a cada minuto.  
-Muitos planos?-Perguntou Nathan e Crysthal assentiu.  
-Nós vamos nos cuidar.-Disse Sophie.  
-Um cuida do outro.-Concordou Joseph.  
-Vou ficar de olho em Thomas.-Disse Anika e todos assentiram.


	5. 5-No ano de 1657 (parte II )

A semana seguinte passou vagarosamente demais para o gosto de Sophie. Cada vez que Thomas passava por ela em algum corredor ele lhe dava um sorriso brilhante, que irritava Sophie mais que tudo. O mesmo acontecia com os outros. Anika não conseguiu mais nenhuma informação, e isso estava enlouquecendo a todos. Por vezes eles encontravam Leander a segui-los e quando era descoberto ouvindo ou espionando, ele apenas sorria de um modo estranho e se afastava.  
-Eu vou rasgar a garganta deles!-Proclamou Anika com os olhos brilhando e as presas aparecendo.  
-Se acalme!-Disse Sophie segurando o braço de Anika com força até que a vampira se acalmou.-Se fizermos algo pra ele, daí sim o diretor nos manda pra forca ou pior Askaban!  
-Sophie tem razão, temos que pensar em algo.-Disse Nathan e um silêncio desceu sobre o grupo.  
-É melhor irmos pra sala comunal.-Disse Crysthal e os outros assentiram e se separaram. Sophie e Joseph subiram para a torre da Grifinória, Nathan desceu pra perto das cozinhas, onde a sala comunal da Lufa-lufa estava e Crysthal e Anika desceram para as masmorras na sala comunal da Sonserina.  
Era noite, o silêncio era insuportável e a tensão era palpável, parecia que o castelo sabia que algo estava para acontecer. Os corredores escuros como breu se iluminaram derepente como chamas romperam da ponta da varinha do adolescente. Esse era o sinal, logo os alarmes começaram a soar e todos entraram em pânico. Fogo,gritos e pessoas correndo por todo lado. O castelo estava um caos, mas isso foi tudo que Sophie viu antes que a escuridão tomasse conta.


	6. 6- Novos alunos e classificação

Pra dizer que Crysthal e Joseph estavam chocados seria um eufemismo. Tudo o que lembravam eram gritos e feitiços voando por todo lado, mas Joseph se lembrava de ser atingido por ...  
-Black! – Exclamou ele e Sirius o olhou.  
-O que? – Perguntou Sirius confuso, mas Joseph não estava prestando atenção.  
-Foi Black que me jogou o feitiço. – Disse com um brilho perigoso nos olhos. – Eu vou matar ele!  
\- Não precisa. – Disse Sophie e ele, assim como Crysthal a olharam com um pouco de confusão.  
\- Faz mais de trezentos anos que ele está morto. – Respondeu Nathan e os dois empalideceram.  
\- Estamos no futuro? – Perguntou Crysthal e os outros assentiram.  
\- Vocês estavam em sono mágico e um feitiço de conservação. – Disse Hermione em modo de leitura.  
\- Teremos que continuar nossa educação nesse tempo. – Disse Sophie pensativa.  
\- Quem é o diretor? – Perguntou Joseph. Eles quase foram mortos por um, não precisavam de outro em seus calcanhares muito obrigado.  
\- O nome dele é Albus Dumbledore, estava na Grifinória em seus tempos de escola. – Respondeu Gina.  
\- É também o chefe da Suprema Corte e líder da Ordem da Fênix. – Complementou Remus.  
\- Ordem da Fênix? – Perguntou Crysthal confusa.  
\- É em grupo de pessoas que lutam contra o lorde das trevas Voldemort. – Respondeu Harry e Draco, Gina, Ron, Hermione, Neville e os gêmeos estremeceram com a menção do nome, fazendo Harry revirar os olhos exasperado.  
\- É apenas um nome! – Quase gritou ele e os outros se encolheram ainda mais.  
\- Temos que falar com o diretor. – Disse Sophie pra acabar com a tensão na sala, o que funcionou perfeitamente.  
\- Precisamos de um plano antes, não podemos apenas sair, Umbridge nos prenderia. – Disse Gina.  
\- Não se eu estiver junto. – Disse Draco sorrindo misteriosamente, mas Crysthal entendeu e riu.  
\- O que foi? – Perguntou Sirius, expressando o que estava na mente de todos, mas Nathan, Sophie e Joseph reviram os olhos com o que Draco respondeu:  
\- Só sendo um Malfoy para entender.  
\- Eu posso acompanhar vocês como uma desculpa. – Disse Remus e todos concordaram. Sirius se transformou em sua forma animaga antes que Harry ou Remus pudessem dizer que ele ficaria, fazendo com que seu afilhado e melhor amigo se entreolhassem exasperados. Sirius apenas os olhou inocentemente. Zeus correu para os pés de Sophie olhando para Sirius em admiração. Era como um espelho seu, só que mais velho.  
O grupo saiu da sala em silêncio, mas no corredor seguinte se separaram, com os Weasleys e Hermione indo para a torre da Grifinória e o resto do grupo para o escritório do diretor.  
\- Gota de Limão. – Disse Remus para a gárgula, que saltou para o lado permitindo acesso ás escadas. Antes que Remus pudesse bater na porta eles ouviram um abafado entre, e assim eles fizeram.  
\- Boa tarde Albus. – Cumprimentou Remus e os olhos do diretor brilharam.  
\- Boa tarde. – Respondeu Dumbledore.  
\- Vocês! – Gritou um dos retratos ao perceber os quatro rostos no meio da multidão e Sophie, Joseph, Nathan e Crysthal se entreolharam e sorriram.  
\- Olá diretor Kasparkova. – Responderam os quatro em uníssono e o homem no quadro rosnou.  
\- Posso perguntar quem são seus convidados Remus? – Perguntou Dumbledore curiosamente.  
\- Meu nome é Sophie Annie Potter. – Se apresentou ela e os olhos do homem se alargaram por um segundo.  
\- Eu sou Joseph Friederick Lupin. – Joseph ficou ao lado de Sophie e deu um sorriso zombeteiro ao diretor no retrato.  
\- Me chamo Nathaniel Rodolphus Longbotton. – Disse Nathan e lançou um olhar desconfiado a Dumbledore.  
\- E eu sou Crysthalina Penélope Malfoy. – Disse Crysthal do outro lado de Sophie e estreitou os olhos pra Dumbledore ao ver que os olhos do homem brilharam ainda mais que o normal.  
\- Eu não sabia que estavam vivos. – Disse Dumbledore após um minuto de silencio.  
\- Estávamos em sono mágico. – Respondeu Crysthal de um modo arrogante, que fez os outros, principalmente Draco, abafarem os sorrisos.  
\- Mas como vocês estão tão jovens? – Pressionou o diretor e os quatro do passado estreitaram os olhos.  
\- Feitiço de conservação. – Respondeu Sophie com voz fria e Dumbledore suprimiu um arrepio.  
\- Ah, sim, e suponho que desejam continuar seus estudos nesse tempo? – Perguntou ele, voltando ao trópico inicial.  
\- Sim, muita coisa deve ter mudado desde que saímos de nosso tempo. – Disse Sophie e Dumbledore assentiu.  
\- Acho que devemos ir para o Grande Salão, está quase na hora do jantar. – Sugeriu ele e todos concordaram.  
\- Acho que deve levar Harold se irá nos classificar novamente. – Disse Nathan e os do futuro o olharam estranhamente.  
\- Harold é o Chapéu Seletor, ao menos o diretor deveria saber disso! – Disse exasperada Crysthal e Dumbledore corou.  
\- Sim, vocês estão certos. – Disse o homem e convocou o chapéu.  
\- Posso assistir a classificação também? – Perguntou Remus e o diretor assentiu.  
\- Claro.  
Todos já estavam no grande salão quando eles chegaram. Harry e Neville caminharam para a mesa da Grifinória, enquanto Draco e, surpreendendo a todos, Luna se dirigiram até a mesa da Sonserina. Remus sentou-se ao lado de Severo Snape, mestre de Poções, fazendo o homem atirar-lhe uma carranca ao ver o cão. Remus apenas sorriu. Dumbledore convocou o banquinho de classificação e pediu silêncio, não que ele precisasse, pois todos os alunos atiravam olhares curiosos para os quatro adolescentes vestidos como se estivessem em um baile real.  
\- Hoje recebi uma visita inesperada em meu escritório. Estes quatro jovens que se pensavam mortos há alguns séculos. Eles continuarão sua educação neste tempo e serão agora selecionados para suas casas. – Ele sorriu, então antes que os alunos começassem a murmurar, retirou um pergaminho do bolso de suas vestes laranja brilhantes e leu:  
\- Longbotton, Nathaniel. – Nathan sentou-se e antes de ver a escuridão do chapéu percebeu os olhares curiosos que os alunos atiravam em Neville.  
“Ah, senhor Longbotton, vejo que nos encontramos novamente”. – Disse o chapéu em sua mente.  
“Olá Harold, não que eu não esteja com vontade de conversar com você, mas será que poderias me classificar rapidamente?” – Perguntou mentalmente Nathan e o chapéu faz um som como se rindo.  
“Claro, vamos ver, ainda quer Lufa-lufa ou deseja ir para a Grifinória desta vez?” – Perguntou-lhe o chapéu e Nathan teve que pensar. Em sua primeira classificação ele ficou desapontado em não ir para a Grifinória com seus amigos, mas então descobriu que era na Lufa-lufa onde pertencia.  
“Vejo que decidiu, boa sorte” – Lhe disse Harold antes de gritar:  
\- Lufa-Lufa! – A mesa de sua casa explodiu em aplausos. Nathan sorriu para seus amigos e se dirigiu para sua mesa.  
\- Lupin, Joseph. – Chamou o diretor e Joseph se adiantou e sentou-se no banco. Quando o chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça, Joseph sentiu uma espécie de déjà-vu de seu primeiro ano.  
“Joseph Lupin, é um prazer revê-lo”. – Cumprimentou Harold e Joseph sorriu.  
“Igualmente Harold, mas acho que você deveria me classificar” – Disse Joseph e o chapéu bufou.  
“Sim, sim. Ainda não deseja Corvinal, eu suponho?” – Perguntou-lhe Harold, já sabendo a resposta para essa pergunta. Joseph fez uma careta antes de responder.  
“Definitivamente não. Sei que nem todos os membros desta casa são maus, mas o que eles fizeram para mim e meus amigos eu não esqueço. Sei que Rowena deve estar vendo sua casa com tristeza” – Respondeu ele e Harold não poderia deixar de concordar. Rowena Ravenclaw detestava conflitos, pois era calma e muito mente aberta, e isso é o que mais prezava em seus alunos, não apenas a inteligência, mas a razão acima de tudo.  
“Tenho que concordar com você meu jovem, lhe desejo boa sorte então”.  
\- Grifinória! – Gritou o chapéu e Joseph se dirigiu até uma animada mesa e sentou-se ao lado de Neville.  
\- Malfoy, Crysthalina. – Chamou o diretor e Crysthal sentou-se, com o chapéu sendo colocado em sua cabeça logo depois.  
“Senhorita Malfoy, Sonserina eu presumo?” – Perguntou Harold e Crysthal sorriu.  
“Você me conhece bem, querido Harold” – Respondeu ela divertida.  
“Sim, claro”.  
\- Sonserina! – Gritou Harold e Crysthal sorriu para Sophie, antes de se afastar e sentar-se ao lado de Draco.  
\- Potter, Sophie. – Chamou Dumbledore com os olhos brilhando e Sophie levantou uma sobrancelha para ele antes de sentar-se e esperar pelo chapéu em sua cabeça falar.  
“Sophie Potter, uma das crianças mais teimosas que eu já classifiquei” – Saudou o chapéu e Sophie riu.  
“É uma característica dos Potter, você sabe” – Respondeu Sophie, causando o chapéu a bufar.  
“Sim, claro, mas você e o jovem senhor Harry Potter foram os piores” – Disse Harold.  
“Bom saber, agora Grifinória, por favor” – Pediu Sophie e Harold riu.  
\- Grifinória! – Gritou ele. Sophie sorriu e correu para o lado de Harry.  
\- Bem, então... – Começou Dumbledore, mas foi interrompido quando as portas do grande salão se abriram e uma jovem de no máximo 20 anos entrou. Seus cabelos eram negros e caiam até sua cintura e seus olhos cor de ônix brilhavam de lágrimas não derramadas. Os adolescentes do passado a olhavam com os olhos arregalados e então como um só levantaram-se e correram para a moça, que sorriu ao vê-los.  
\- Anika! – Gritou Sophie e praticamente se jogou nos braços da amiga. Crysthal, Joseph e Nathan logo se juntaram e frases abafadas podiam ser ouvidas, assim como o som de soluços.  
\- Ahem. – Disse uma voz doce enjoativa e metade dos alunos gemeu de tédio e metade rosnou de raiva.  
\- Sim? – Perguntou Anika educadamente, após se recompor.  
\- Posso perguntar quem é você? – Perguntou Dolores Umbridge com voz infantil.  
\- Certamente. – A jovem sorriu e se aproximou.  
\- Anika Meredith Prince, ao seu dispor. – Respondeu ela e Severo Snape permitiu o choque a mostrar em seu rosto normalmente impassível.


	7. 7-Anika Prince e Esclarecimentos (Parte I)

\- Impossível! – Exclamou Severo e todos o olharam surpreendidos. Geralmente ele era muito frio e distante.  
\- Por que seria impossível? – Perguntou Anika e Severo a olhou com os olhos arregalados, ela era idêntica a sua mãe, até mesmo a voz.  
\- Minha mãe era a última Prince viva. – Respondeu ele recuperando a compostura e Anika sorriu.  
\- Na verdade eu nasci em 1640, não envelheci pois sou uma mestiça. – Respondeu ela e Severo mais uma vez se surpreendeu.  
\- Como você sobreviveu? – Perguntou ele se aproximando dela.  
\- Conversamos mais tarde. – Foi tudo o que ela disse e ele concordou, não faria bem falar de sua condição no meio do Salão Principal.  
\- Eu me recuso a ter uma vampira aqui nesta escola. – Declarou Umbridge e o caos se iniciou. Alguns concordavam com ela (seus lacaios, também conhecidos como os Sonserinos e Filch), mas outros discordavam dela (a maioria dos alunos e professores).  
\- Silêncio! – Gritou Dumbledore e todos ficaram quietos na hora. – Eu ainda sou o diretor desta escola e a senhorita Prince está convidada a ficar, assim como o senhor Remus Lupin.  
Harry olhou desconfiado para o diretor. Estava claro como o dia que Dumbledore queria a confiança dos novos alunos, e qual o melhor jeito que defendendo Anika? Ele pegou o olhar de Sophie, que acenou de acordo. Ela sentia a mesma coisa.  
\- Vamos! – Disse Crysthal, praticamente arrastando Anika e Draco pela porta. – Temos que conversar. – Completou. Sophie, Joseph e Nathaniel se entreolharam e sorriram. É claro que Crysthal seria hyper ao se encontrar com Anika novamente. Era sempre assim.  
O grupo que estava na Sala Precisa, juntamente com Severo, seguiram os três sonserinos para fora do salão, deixando para trás alunos confusos e um diretor com raiva.  
Para Anika era como estar em um sonho. Após trezentos anos ela estava em Hogwarts novamente, juntamente com seus quatro amigos que, em sua mente, estavam mortos.  
Crysthal levou todos para um corredor no quinto andar, onde soavam boatos de que era assombrado. Ela parou em frente ao quadro de um homem vestido completamente de preto. O homem estava carrancudo até ver Crysthal, então abriu um sorriso que transformou completamente o seu rosto.  
\- Crysthalina, faz alguns séculos. – Disse o homem por meio de uma saudação e Crysthal sorriu.  
\- Sim, já faz um tempo, mas você poderia abrir para nós Sal? – Ela sorriu angelicalmente para ele e Salazar sorriu novamente.  
\- Claro, minha querida. – O retrato se abriu revelando uma sala do mesmo modelo da sala comunal da Grifinória, só que esta era decorada com as cores das quatro casas.  
\- O que estamos fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Hermione.  
\- Este lugar é onde Anika ficará. – Respondeu Crysthal.  
\- Este no retrato era Salazar Slytherin? – Perguntou Ron, o medo mostrando claramente em sua voz.  
\- Caso você não tenha percebido Weasley, ele é um retrato e consequentemente não pode lhe fazer mal. – Disse Nathan revirando os olhos. Isso lembrou Harry de Draco, o que fê-lo sorrir.  
\- O que foi Harry? – Perguntou Hermione e ele apenas sorriu inocentemente.  
~ Por que você acha que aconteceu algo? ~ Perguntou Harry na língua das cobras e sorriu ao ouvir uma exclamação do homem no retrato e ver as expressões de surpresa no rosto dos outros.  
\- Como você fez isso? – Perguntou Sophie, após se recuperar do choque.  
\- Segundo Dumbledore, quando Voldemort atacou minha família ele passou alguns de seus poderes para mim ao me dar essa cicatriz. – Respondeu Harry.  
\- Quem é Voldemort? – Perguntou Crysthal – Você falou sobre ele quando acordamos, mas não explicou quem era.  
\- O nome dele na verdade é Tom Riddle, ultimo descendente de Salazar. Ele atacou minha família no halloween do ano de 1981 e matou meus pais, mas não conseguiu me matar por causa do sacrifício de minha mãe. Ela morreu por mim e isso me protegeu da maldição da morte. – Explicou Harry. Ele deixou de fora que era famoso, mas não ia demorar muito para os outros saber.  
\- Harry deixou de fora que ele é o primeiro a sobreviver dessa maldição e agora ele é conhecido como o Menino Que Sobreviveu. – Disse Gina alegremente e Harry lhe lançou um olhar que prometia vingança.  
\- Mas não é possível ele passar os poderes para você. – Disse Nathan – Se fosse, imagina quantos trouxas teriam magia até agora.  
\- Bem, essa é a teoria, não que eu acredite também. – Disse Harry honestamente. Ele só disse que acreditava para manter Dumbledore longe dele. Essa teoria não podia estar correta e Nathan tinha razão.  
\- Então esse Lorde das Trevas também é descente de Salazar? – Perguntou Crysthal mais para si mesma, mas Draco olhou pra ela surpreso.  
\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou ele e então foi a vez de Crysthal o olhar com surpresa.  
\- Os Malfoys são descendentes de Salazar, você não sabia? – Perguntou ela e Draco negou com a cabeça.  
\- Eu não tinha ideia e acho que meu pai também não sabe. – Respondeu ele.  
\- Harry, você sabe sobre a linhagem dos Potters? – Perguntou Sophie, já imaginando a resposta.  
\- Não. – Respondeu Harry pensativo. – Eu cresci com meus parentes trouxas, eu não sabia que era um bruxo até que Hagrid veio e me contou, Nem sobre a morte de meus pais eu não sabia.  
\- Como assim Potter? – Perguntou Severo. Ele não podia acreditar no que o menino estava dizendo.  
\- Minha chamada família me disse que meus pais morreram num acidente de carro e que meus pais eram o pior tipos de pessoas que eles conheciam. Descobri a verdade quando Hagrid veio me encontrar numa cabana caindo aos pedaços, no meio do mar, pois meus tios não queriam que eu viesse para Hogwarts. E antes que você me chame de mentiroso, quero que saiba que nunca fui mimado, eu era tratado pior que um elfo doméstico e meu quarto antes de eu vir pra Hogwarts era um armário debaixo das escadas. – Desabafou Harry, olhando corajosamente nos olhos de Severo, para que seu professor pudesse ver que ele não estava mentindo.  
Os outros todos ficaram horrorizados com isso. As crianças mágicas eram consideradas abençoadas pelo mundo mágico, não importa se eram sangues-puros ou nascidos-trouxas, todas eram especiais. Sophie olhou para Harry e correu abraça-lo. Harry ficou surpreso por isso, mas a abraçou de volta. Os outros o olhavam com um misto de pena e simpatia e Harry se viu arrependido de ter deixado escapar sobre sua vida em casa.  
\- Eu vou te levar para a mansão no natal, você devia ter sido levado lá logo que reentrou no mundo mágico. – Disse Sophie. Harry assentiu com a cabeça e permitiu para ela se afastar.  
\- Como você sobreviveu? – Perguntou Severo para Anika. Ele precisava pensar sobre o que ele aprendeu de Harry e também precisava saber como Anika estava viva.  
\- Paciência é uma virtude. – Respondeu a vampira e Severo a olhou exasperado.  
\- Uma virtude que estou começando a perder. – Respondeu o homem e Anika sorriu.  
\- Tudo bem, vou começar do início então.


End file.
